Bikini Rangers RPM
Bikini Rangers RPM is the third Bikini Rangers parody series. Its theme is a racing/animal motif, with 5 rangers (Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Black). It aired in September 7, 2009 - June 1, 2010. This was the second installment of the Bikini Rangers Series to be produced in the Azoong Series. It is Based on Gear and Mecha From Toei's Engine Sentai Go-onger ''and Disney's ''Power Rangers RPM. It does not follow the pilot of the previous two series, The Original Series and Jungle Fury. Instead, the story is set in a version of the real world where Venjix are creatures in a computer monsters and a collectible card game as weapons. Synopsis Summary: Dr. K.: "Listen carefully, okay? We don't have a lot of time. It started three years ago. The World Internet Federation reported the appearance of an aggressive new computer worm -- The Venjix Virus. A year later, it was estimated that Venjix had already infected 37% of the world's computer systems. By then, it was too late. Venjix took control of the world's communications, power, and defense systems. It built armies of advanced robotic soldiers that laid waste to everything in their path. There was no stopping them, and Venjix declared victory." Venjix: "I am Venjix. Your world is now my world, and your time is now over." Dr. K.: "But it's not over, not yet. If you can hear my voice, please go now to the domed city of Corinth. It's the only place we can be safe. But you have to make it inside the city walls before the defense shield is activated. Please...Hurry." In the not-so-distant future, the mysterious and sinister Venjix Computer Network is attempting to conquer and lay ruin to the entire planet. Mankind has retreated into environmentally-shielded domed cities to protect against the pollution and machines unleashed by Venjix. In the shining city of Corinth, an elite force of Rangers must learn to drive and operate an arsenal of radically advanced biotech vehicles in order to battle the attacking machine army bent on world domination. Charaters The RPM Rangers Main article: RPM Rangers Mach Rangers Main article: Mach Rangers The GT Rangers Main article: GT Rangers Allies *Curcirt * Dr. K *BOMPER - (Born-to Outerdimension and Mechanic x Pitcrew-type Engine-support Robot) the RPM Rangers' robotic adviser and mechanic, creation of Dr. K Civilians * General Terry Semel * Kelly Hu * Kim Smith * Shauna Sand *Kacey Jordan *Emmanuelle Vaugier *Krystal Steal *Azoong Guest Allies *Bikini Rangers Jungle Fury **Aria Giovanni **Valentina Vaughn **Bianca Beauchamp **Bree Olson **Tyra Banxxx **Jaime Hammer **Lisa Ann **Shyla Stylez Villains *Venjix * Da Purple Haze Skull *Bone Skull *WMG *Lil' Flame * Terri Weigel * Puma Swede * Rebecca Jessop *Cyberskulls (footsoldiers) Arsenal Mecha Main article: Zords RPM Rangers Episodes Main article: Episodes (RPM) The third season consisted that aired between September 7, 2009 and June 1, 2010. Songs Opening theme *Power Rangers RPM: Get in Gear! **Lyrics & Composition:Stephen Hampton, John Adair Ending theme *Holy and Bright **Lyrics & Composition:Yoko Narahashi, Michio Yamagami, Yukihide Takekawa, Mickie Yoshino Notes *This is the first season to use collectible card game as weapons. *This is the first series where to start off with only three rangers. *Dr.K is the first Female Mentor. *This is the first series use some mechs which are a mix of animal & vehicle motifs. *This season reuses the word 'Venjix' *This is the first three Rangers being Red, Blue, and Yellow and the two that join the team being Green and Black respectively. *This is the second series with a Green and Black ranger at the same time (first one being'' Bikini Rangers: The Original Series). *The first use of Pink and White ranger at the same time *Titan MaximumNitro is Inspried by Cartoon Network's Adult Swim Show Titan Maximum. *This is the second Bikini Rangers series to have warriors based off Auxiliary Mecha (first one being Bikini Rangers Jungle Fury). **This was subtly referenced by having five of the Auxiliary Rangers being called "Mach Rangers". *Episode 50, "Danger and Destiny Part 1", marks the 150th Episode milestone for the Bikini Rangers franchise. *RPM was the last Bikini Rangers series to air in the 2000s. *RPM is one of the few series not to source elements of its plot from the Sentai series it is based on. While Go-Onger settles on a Beast Racing theme, RPM's theme was set in a post-apocalyptic future. *This season aired concurrent with the ''Bikini Rangers Series, which would be following year as Bikini Rangers Ninja Mask. *RPM is also currently the only Bikini Rangers season to include both a Black Ranger and a Green Ranger as part of the core team of Rangers. DVD Releases To Be added See Also *Power Rangers RPM - Power Rangers counterpart. *Engine Sentai Go-Onger - Super Sentai counterpart . See comparison page. Category:Viewer discretion advised Category:2009 television series debuts Category:2010 television series endings Category:Comedy television series Category:Bikini Rangers Series Category:RPM Series Category:Azoong Era Category:Sentai Seasons that start with less than 5 Rangers Category:2000's Bikini Rangers Series Category:2010's Bikini Rangers Series